For Cassie
by kr3ativ23
Summary: 50th Story! Nick was rescued in Grave Danger. Cassie McBride was rescued in Gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow up over the years, and she was a cloud of calm in the storm that was Nick's life. But, what happens when she is murdered? Please read!
1. Old Faces

For Cassie

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

**Old Faces**

It was a gloomy day out. It was not raining but the skies looked like they had the potential to release terror with a touch of flooding, at any given moment. The skies had darkened significantly in the past hour. There was not a full moon, yet. The combo of gloomy skies and full moon was never a good mix for Sin City.

The team was sitting in the break room getting ready for shift. Nick was going over the checklist as he checked his kit as he and Greg argued about who the best fighter in the middle weight division. Greg enjoyed getting the Texan all riled up, and the others did too. Morgan was playing some game on her phone that had just about consumed her in the last couple days. Finn was reading a trash tabloid, while Sara read the latest forensic journal.

"Chris Weidman is the best middleweight in the game, right now. He beat Silva, twice, and is conditioned enough to go the distance." Nick argued as he signed the checklist.

"I don't see it." Greg said as he sipped his coffee, getting the reaction out of Nick he wanted.

"Did you even see UFC 175?! Who's a better middleweight then?" Nick argued and when Greg didn't respond Nick smiled. "Exactly!"

"Whatever... How's your new phone?" Greg asked Nick trying to change the subject. Nick was a smart man but smart phones were his krytponite.

"I have no idea how to work the damn thing." Nick chuckled tossing it causally on the table.

"Hello, guys. Ready for assignments?" DB greeted just catching the end of Nick's excitement.

"Please." Sara said smiled at Nick and Greg.

"DB, you better hurry up before Greg gives me a heart attack." Nick said patting his chest. DB just shakes his head preparing to read off the assignments from his infamous clipboard.

"Finlay, suspected hit and run on tropicana. Victim is at desert palms. Greg, assault at a local book store. Nick, home invasion, one Vic. Sara, Jane doe near WLVU. Super Dave is already enroute." DB said handing out the case info slips.

Sara arrives on scene shortly after Super Dave. This alleyway was nothing special. A typical dirty dumpster with unique collection of assorted Vegas garbage and a dumpster filled with the standard supply of college supplies. Sara saw a tarp by Dave and assumed that, that somehow had to be involved. As she approached the yellow tape she was greeted by Detective Crawford.

"Tenant in the neighboring building came out to throw away some garbage. Found her under the old tarp. No ID. No purse or phone. She can't be older than twenty. I have my guys canvassing the area. I'll let you know if anything turns up." Crawford said walking off.

"Thanks, Crawford. What do we have, David?" Sara said putting her kit down to take a couple photos.

"Hello, Sara. COD looks to be strangulation but we will have to wait for doc to confirm it but that's what I'd but my money on. TOD looks to be last night, about 8-12 hours ago. She has some skin under nails and some other defensive wounds. She fought like hell."

"That bruise on her face looks old?" Sara says looking closing at the bruise on her right eye.

"Yeah, it looks like she tried to cover it for concealer. There's very little swelling so it must be a couple days old. She's too clean to be a working girl." Dave said as Sara continue to look at the victim.

Crawford was right she looked young, but pretty. She had blue eyes with wavy almost curly hair. Her clothes were modest. She had a black long sleeve shirt with a scarf and jeans on. No fancy jeweling and no extravagant make up. Sara studied the victim's face. She looked scared as her lifeless body stared into the gloomy sky.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Dave asks seeing Sara stare.

"She's young..." Sara said shaking her head.

Sara to began take some more overall shots, hoping to have a better idea of what happened to their young Jane Doe. She looked at the nearest dumpster, silently dreading the fact that she knew she would have to go into the stinky dumpster. However, before her fate was sealed she saw what looked to be a purse strap stuffed under the dumpster.

Sara snapped a few photos before cautiously grabbing the purse that was stuck in a puddle of dumpster stew. The purse was made of a straw almost hemp like material, so it absorbed some of the stew destroying a lot of the contents that were inside the purse.

"I got a purse." She called out as Super Dave loaded the body. Sara went digging for wallet. She assumed she wouldn't find one but their it sat in the bottom of bag and received the most damage from the stew. Sara opened the wallet and saw immediately that it was an out of state license but more specifically to California.

"California license," she said wiping off the gunk to get a name and face. "David, wait!" Sara said putting the bag down as she ran back over to David was zippering the bag closed. Sara unzipped the bag just enough to see her head. Sara pulled down the scarf that hid a faint jaggered scar across her throat.

"What is it, Sara?" David asked seeing Sara's reaction.

"I know her," Sara said feeling her heart sink. "This is Cassie McBride. About eight almost nine years we investigated her family's murder. Her family's killers cut her throat and left her for dead but Nick found her." Sara said as she covered her face.

Sara's heart became heavy as she looked at the young body. All the memories of the McBride case came back in a tremendous tidal wave. As Sara looked back at her, it was like looking back at the scared ten year old who's family was destroyed.

Sara remembered what a fragile state Nick was in when the McBride case came around. She saw a determination and a fire in his eyes that did not exist before his time in the plexiglas coffin. Sara knew that Nick had maintained a friendship with Cassie throughout the years but did not know much about it. She knew that this would destroy him.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	2. In The Beginning

For Cassie

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

**In the Beginning**

"Let me see her!" Nick demanded upset. Sara was trying her best to maintain her composure and block the autopsy room. Nick was visibly upset.

Nick had heard rumors about Cassie's body being discovered, and had checked with an unsuspecting uniform officer. Sara then got a panicked phone call from David that Nick was trying to come in and that Doc Robbins was doing all he could to slow him, but now it was Sara's turn.

"Is it her?! Is it her?" Nick said hanging his head as he stopped trying to plow through Sara. Nick put his hands on his hips and released another deep sigh.

"You shouldn't see her like this. We found her ID with her body. Her guardian is on her way to ID her." Sara said as the word body burned in his brain. Sara watched as Nick stood there his head down as he shook his head.

"No... No... No..." Nick whispered to himself. Nick tries again to plow through Sara. Sara tries to grab Nick to console him. She didn't want him to see Cassie like that.

"Nick!" Sara said but Nick was able to breakthrough her grip and pushed the door open with significant force.

Nick froze as he saw a body laying still on the the metal table. Nick was still in a denial. He was still holding onto hope that everyone was wrong. Nick could not and would not believe that Cassie could be laying there. Doc Robbins and Super Dave watched as Nick marched over to the table, Nick looked unstoppable.

Nick pulls back the blanket back, and feels the air get sucked out of his lungs. He couldn't breath. He was in disbelief, as his brain was rushed with questions. He felt tears rush to his eyes as a lonely tear was able to escape.

"Why... Why are you here?" Nick whispered to her.

"I'm sorry for..."

"For my loss. Right?" Nick said frustrated as he covered her back up. He stormed off but Sara followed. Nick paced back and forth in the hallway but for the most part was maintaining it well.

"I've given the case to Finn and DB. DB has given the case top priority... Nick, I'm so sorry." Sara said giving Nick a hug but Nick did not reciprocate.

"Where'd you find her?" Nick asked almost begging.

"In the alleyway in the student housing..." Sara said but again was interrupted by an upset Nick.

"Someone just threw her away," Nick cried. He was familiar with the area and knew what Sara was trying to sugarcoat. "Like trash..." Nick cried as he put his hands on his knees and leaned forward. Nick began feeling as if the room was closing in on him and Sara's voice was warped. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt like a gazillion thoughts were running through his head that all demanded his attentions at once. Nick turned his head to see Crawford walking in with DB and Sage.

Sage was her mother's old friend and coworker. Cassie's mother didn't have any siblings, and Sage was the closest thing Cassie had to an extended family. Sage had been a solid part of Cassie's life since the day she was born.

Sage looked to be in the same emotional state as Nick just was, disbelief. However when Sage saw Nick upset it was like her world came crashing down on her. Her worst fear became a reality. Sage couldn't help but run up to Nick who was ready for her.

"No, no... They're wrong? Nick, please tell me they're wrong." She said grabbing his shirt. She had the black lines running down her cheeks and her eyes were a little red and puffy.

"It's... It's her." Nick whispered.

"No..." She cried hitting his chest as she fell apart into sobs. Nick did his best to console her, and hug her.

"I'm so sorry... I give you my word that we will catch whoever did this." Nick cried trying hard to stay strong. "I'll take care of everything."

Nick passed Sage back off to Crawford so he could take a statement. There was no reason for her to be down here, and no reason for her to see Cassie like that.

Crawford brought Sage back up the bull pen and was accompanied by DB. Nick went outside to get fresh air and to gather his thoughts, while Sara started investigating.

"I can't believe this..." Sage said holding the tissue tightly.

"Can I..." Crawford started but Sage interrupted him.

"She is such a good kid. This world was not ready her. She had so much reason to be mad at the world, but didn't let any of that change who she was... Nick must be... I can't believe she's gone." Sage said wiping her eyes. DB handed her another tissue.

"How long have you known Nick?" DB asked sitting next her.

"Ever since her family was murdered. He was one of the CSIs on the case. Nick found her and saved her. He's been the only constant in her life since then. He's given her cards for every birthday and holiday. He visits every so often... This is from her graduation a couple weeks ago. He surprised her." Sage showed them a photo on her phone.

"Why were you guys in Vegas? I see that you live in California." Crawford asked.

"We were here for a college visit. She is going to WLVU in the fall. A couple of her friends were also coming up. Cassie wanted to surprise Nick just like he had for her... She overcame so much and still looked on to the world with such happiness and positivity. I can't believe she's gone..."

* * *

><p>Had to do something big for my 50th story, especially given the recent news about Eads' exit. Sad face. Anyway, tell me what you think? Please Review!<p> 


	3. Snow Globe

For Cassie

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Globe<strong>

_"Can you pass me the red one?" Cassie said her voice still very raspy. It had been four days since her family's murder, and Nick had yet to leave her side. He didn't want her to be or feel alone._

_Cassie's grandparents were on their way but there was still a lot to be done. Between funerals, the house, figuring out how they'd move Cassie to Oregon, and dealing with the fact that everyone's life had been taken and shaken._

_"Here." Nick said passing the red crayon as they continued coloring in a coloring book that the nurses had given them._

_"In the summertime... We'd go and visit my grandparents. My grandma is really nice, and my grandpa is really silly. You'd like my..." She said with a little cough as Nick handed her, her cup of water._

_"You alright?" Nick asked. Nick had plenty of nieces and nephews but Cassie was different. She was hurt no matter how much her 10 year old b__rain tried to deny it._

_"I'm fine, thanks." Cassie said going right back to coloring. She then sto__pped to look at Nick._

_"What?" He chuckled._

_"Don't you have a wife? Or girlfriend?" Cassie asked smiling._

_"No." Nick chuckled as he continued to color._

_"A boyfriend?" Cassie asked still smiling._

_"No. Why all the questions?" Nick asked looking at her._

_" I don't know. You've been staying here with me... My mom likes it when I check in, I thought you'd have to check in too." She said shrugging her shoulders._

_"I don't have to check in with anyone." Nick said smiling._

_"Have you ever had to move?" Cassie asked as she continued to color._

_"Yes. I had to move to come out here to work. I was nervous about making new friends and fitting in with colleagues. I wanted to be liked and wanted to still be good at my job. But it was like having a fresh start... It's going to be weird and hard for awhile but it'll get better. Trust me." Nick said trying to anticipate other questions._

_"Okay..." Cassie whispered still nervous._

_"You'll make friends, kiddo." Nick said seeing her change of emotions. He knew this was a trying time for her as it would be for anyone._

_"But what if I don't? What if kids make fun of me? My voice..." Cassie said starting to get upset. Nick handed her a tissue and helped wiped her eyes._

_"Listen, those kids would be silly to be mean to you. So, your voice is a little raspy, you're a great kid. They'd be stupid to not be friends with you. Don't worry about them, you're too tough for that... Struggle, whether it is big or small, is what makes a person, I guess." Nick said smiling. "You'll always have me, kiddo." Nick smiled._

_"Thanks, Nick." She said smiling._

* * *

><p>Nick was siting in front of his locker, still in disbelief, as he held tightly on to the thank you card that Cassie made him years ago. He had always kept it in his locker as a humble reminder but over the years it became worn down.<p>

"Are you sure... Are you sure it's her?" Nick said. He knew the answer as much as his heart wanted to stay in denial, his brain knew better.

"DNA just came back. It's her. I'm so sorry." DB said and Nick sat in silence hanging his head. "I read the old case file. Tell me about her."

"She went to live with her grandparents in Oregon. Her grandfather was in the early stage of dementia when she went to live with them. When she was about thirteen her grandmother got into a car wreck and was killed. So, I went back out and helped her move to California so she could be with Sage. I remember, on the flight from Oregon to California, having the same conversation about moving."

"I bet that, it meant a lot to her that you were there." DB said putting a hand on Nick's back.

"She has already had a stressful life and she didn't deserve any of the terrible things that has happened to her." Nick cried, the more he talked about it the more frustrated he became.

"We will find out who did this." DB said seeing Nick sadly nod.

"I know," Nick said wiping his eyes. "Is Sage still here?"

"Yeah. Come on," DB said patting Nick's shoulder again trying to figure out how to comfortable the tightly guarded man. "Why did Cassie go to Sage?"

"Sage is her godmother. After the murders, Sage went to a dark place and wasn't really fit to care for her and she knew that but she stayed very active in her life until she took custody." Nick said coldly obviously still in shock. DB made note that Nick still referred to Cassie in the present tense.

"When's the last time you heard from her?" DB asked trying to subtly interview Nick.

"She got her phone wet and it didn't recover fully. So, anyway, long story short she's pocket dialed me about a dozen times since last week when it happened. But the last time I spoke to her..." Nick said wiping his eyes as he tried to think back. "I think we skyped last, on Friday. She is studying photography. Was studying... She showed me her new camera..." Nick said wiping his eyes. DB patted Nick on the back as he brought Nick to the awaited room.

"She is in here." DB said but when he went to turn away Nick held on to his arm.

"DB, please, keep me updated." Nick said quietly.

"I will." DB said Nick nodded and walked towards the door but didn't go inside. Instead he turned back to face DB.

"DB, give me your word that you will find out who hurt her." Nick said with a stern tone.

"Yes, we will. You let me know if you need any help with any of arrangements?" DB said and Nick just nodded as he walked away.

Nick walked in and hugged Sage. Sage couldn't help but break down, she knew that Nick felt just as sad even if he didn't show it. Sage thought that the sudden stress just left him shell shocked.

"I don't know what to do..." Sage cried, but Nick interrupted her.

"I'll take care of everything. Don't worry about it." Nick told her, she was able to give him a sad smile.

The duo sat and for about an hour. They both shared stories about pleasant memories with Cassie. It helped Sage for the moment feel just a little bit better. However Nick began feeling worse. This terrible feeling of anxiety got heavier and heavier. Nick couldn't talk anymore, he had to leave. Nick had an officer bring Sage back home.

Nick could not muster up the strength to get off the bench and go home and drink himself into oblivion. Just sat there staring hopelessly into his locker. He felt the someone come and sit next to him and he turned to look and saw Mandy. Nick remained quiet and turned his attention back to his locker.

"I heard about your friend. I'm so sorry, Nick." She said, Nick turned to look at her and tell her to mind her own business but he saw that she was upset as he wiped his own eye. He could not be mean to poor Mandy. Mandy hugged the saddened Texan.

"Yeah..." Nick said motionless.

"How are you feeling?" She asked rubbing his arm.

"I don't know..." Nick said running his hands through his hair.

"I know you guys were close..."

"Yeah..." Nick said interrupting her as he stood up but Mandy could see the rage begin to brew in his eyes. She blocked his exit.

"I know that you are frustrated, trust me, and I know this is going to be hard but let the lab handle this..." Mandy said touching this sensitive topic.

"She didn't deserve that! To be thrown away... like trash." Nick said showing his anger as he got choked up.

"Don't make this any worse for yourself. Let the team handle it. Cassie wouldn't want that, and Sage couldn't handle that... Call me if you need ay help with the services or anything." Mandy said, and Nick just nodded as he left.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think?<p> 


	4. To Each Their Own

For Cassie

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

* * *

><p><strong>To Each Their Own<strong>

DB and Greg were on there way to visit with one of Cassie's friends that came to Vegas as well. Sage was able to give them a list of friends, but Elizabeth Tyson was her best friend. DB and Brass joined Elizabeth on the patio of the hotel tat she was staying in.

"Hello Elizabeth," DB said sitting down. "My name is DB, and this is Greg. We need to ask you a couple questions about Cassie. Is that alright?" DB introduced showing an honest smile.

"Anything I can do to help." She said wiping her already red eyes.

"Do you know if anyone wanted to hurt your friend?" DB asked.

"No, she was so nice. She was the type of person to give you the shirt off her back. Besides, she was friends with a cop or something. I can't think of anyone that wanted to hurt her." She said still very upset.

"What about any boyfriends? Or anybody that was maybe jealous or..." Greg started but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"She was seeing this guy but they broke up before she came outhere." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you know why?" Greg said. I'm

"No, they didn't date that long. I think his name was James? Cassie told me that it wasn't too serious... I didn't even Facebook friend him." She said shrugging her shoulders and wiping her eyes.

"Sage told us that you guys all went out last night. Can you tell us a little about that?" DB asked.

"We told our parents that we were going to a freshmen mixer but it was totally lame. I saw this cute frat boy and he invited us to his frat party. My boyfriend knew the guy. I got pretty drunk and I don't really remember too much after that. I ended up crashing in my boyfriends' hotel room. I just figured that because I made it back alright, that Cassie did too..." Elizabeth said crying that she let her friend down.

"Did James go to this mixer?" Greg asked.

"I don't know..." she said crying but then quickly composed herself, finally remembering something. "He probably was because I think Cassie said he was going to WLVU, too. I think his last name was Ferguson? Something ending in son?" Elizabeth said, unsure.

"Thank you." DB said to the young woman who was struggling to compose herself.

Finn and Crawford were on their way to go to WLVU. They hoped to find something that would steer them in the right skin that was collected from underneath Cassie's nails turned up nothing really. The only information that they were able to gather was that the killer, or whoever she scratched, was a male. So the suspect pool was male with scratches.

Finn gave Sara a call. Finn knew that Sara worked the original the original case with Nick and Finn had heard about Nick's reaction. Finn wanted to check on Nick without bothering the sad Texan.

"Hi Sara," Finn said as her and Crawford finally arrived.

"Hey," Sara said as she too was driving.

"Have you heard from Nick?" Finn asked worried.

"No, I haven't. He hasn't answered my calls. I'm on my way over to his house now to check on him." Sara said, she couldn't help but show her worry in her voice.

"Did you see him when he left?"

"No. I wanted to let him cool off but I was going to wait 'til the end of shift to call him but DB let me go earlier. DB said that I would have a conflict of interest on the case but I know he wants me to watch Nick. At this point, I'm not going to fight him on it." Sara said rubbing her forehead she felt that everyone was driving like morons to get on her dwindling nerves. She was stressed out worrying about her friend.

"Sara, if you or Nick need anything let me know." Finn said.

"I will. Thank you, Finn. Let me know, if you find anything."

"You will be the first person I call you." Finn said hanging up as they walked up to the Frat house in question.

There was still evidence of the party on the front yard and on the skirting of the greek house. They see a man, a young man, guiding and ordering a group of freshmen around.

"Aye, are you in charge?" Crawford asked flashing his badge.

"Yeah, officer. I'm Pledgemaster Kirk, of Phi Keppa Delta." Kirk said in typical bro fashion. The pledges all gave a shout at the name of their fraternity.

"We heard you had a party last night." Finn said.

"Sure did, pledges are picking up now. Why?" The brother said getting nervous.

"Was she here?" Crawford said showing him a photo of Cassie.

"A lot of girls were here but I remember the hot blonde. I saw her and a couple of her friends. My master at arms told me they were underage. We had to cut them off. They can stay and party but not drink. Can't have the college find out we're serving minors." Kirk said.

"Anyone giving her a hard time?"

"Yeah, you know what, maybe? My MAA was having trouble with some kid. He was being a real jerk to some ladies and when blondie left he followed her... I think."

"You think?" Crawford asked.

"I was pretty drunk. All I remember was he was some lame kid in a flannel."

"Did you ever see this kid before?"

"No, never. My MAA gets back I'll have him call you, he might have more for you but I doubt. You can see that the party got a little out of hand. He was busy." Kirk says shrugging his shoulders as he pointed to the almost destroyed frat party house.

* * *

><p>Sara had been knocking on Nick's door for what felt like several minutes but it had not been. Sara could see Sam patiently waiting by the window. With each knock she grew more worried.<p>

"I'm coming." She heard Nick growl from the other side. Nick opened the door and once he saw it was Sara he returned to his couch. He left the door open for her and besides for a disgruntled look he did not acknowledge Sara's presence. She follows him inside and he sits on the couch in front of laptop and home phone with a beer in his hand.

"I came to see how you're feeling." Sara says seeing that he's been planning Cassie's funeral.

"Shitty. Real shitty." Nick said as he took another sip of his beer finishing it as Sam hopped on the couch with him. Nick used his free hand to run it through his hair to only smooth it right after. Sam looked to be sad too.

Nick stood up escaping Sara's harsh gaze as he walked to his fridge in search of another beer. He felt like no matter how much he drank he couldn't stop his thoughts from troubling him. Sara followed and took a quick peek in the garbage can to see it full of empty beer bottles.

Nick opened another beer and lazily through the cap to the side. He could almost feel Sara's gaze so instead of acknowledging he took a long thirsty gulp. He hiccuped as he finally turned to look at her.

"I'm in no mood for a lecture." Nick said angry.

"I'm not going to lecture you. I'm just worried about you and I don't know if this is the best way for you to grieve. I understand..."

"No, you don't! You don't understand! You couldn't..." Nick yelled angry getting choked up. "No one has told me anything!" Nick felt like an eruption of emotions as everything he had locked away started to come back. His compartment syndrome method of dealing with things had lead to a Pandora's box, and this box was now starting to break and leak due to its over capacity and years of wear and tear.

"Nick..."

"I hear good ol' Grissom mocking me about empathy! I'm hearing all of the warnings not to get emotionally involved with the victims. You're right. You are all right because this sucks! I've been staring at my door for hours waiting for her to come here and tell me that this is just some awful, awful joke, but she's not. She's dead. She's not coming." Nick said still upset. He had left Sara speechless. He was still so angry and he felt himself unraveling as he wiped his eyes. He walked off only for Sara to cluelessly follow.

"No... You know," Nick started again but stopping to take another sip and looked at Sara who was still speechless. "After y'all found me in that box. You treated me with kid gloves like an outcast. I already felt shitty enough but finding... Finding Cassie and helping her throughout these years was my therapy. So, yeah, I might drink this beer and maybe have two. I'm probably going to get drunk tonight because that's how I feel!" Nick yelled again, he noticed Sara's frightened demeanor and immediately felt worse. "You should go."

Sara did not want to leave her friend. She was scared to leave him alone like this but Nick made it clear he wanted to be alone. Sara couldn't imagine what he was going through, and she did not want to push him away. She felt as if her hands were tied as she left.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think? Poor Nick!<p> 


	5. Cover

For Cassie ch5

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

* * *

><p><strong>Cover<strong>

DB and Finn sat across from eachother in his office. They were trying to come up with a plan of action. Morgan was looking through the security camera footage from the college hoping to catch this mystery flannel man. Unfortunately, there were a couple "James" from Cassie's school going to WLVU and none were James Ferguson.

"I'll talk to Sage. I'll see if I can get a better idea of who let his James character is and if we can find a last name." DB said stirring his tea.

"No one seems to know anything about him. He might not have been a good guy," Finn said shrugging her shoulders. "I picked up the security footage from the campus. Morgan is going through it now. Maybe if we track down her movements we can find this guy or anyone else that was paying too much attention to her." Finn said as they heard a knock on the door. It was Sara.

"I heard you might have suspect?" Sara asked as she took a seat next to Finn.

"We have a lead. We are still working on it. How's Nick?" DB asked putting his drink down.

"He's upset. I went over a little while ago and he politely kicked me out. He's just really upset. I'm going to let him cool down and I'll go back later." Sara said quietly trying to sugarcoat the fact that her friend was a mess. DB picked up his phone and called Nick.

"Hello..." Nick said quietly, Sara could almost see Nick roll his eyes.

"Hey Nick, how are you doing?"

"Do you... Do you have anything to tell me? Any suspects?" Nick slurred and DB could tell he was drunk.

"We are chasing down a few leads. I just wanted to see how you..." DB said but was interrupted by the dial tone. He was surprised that Nick had hung up on him. DB tries to call back but Nick had forwarded the call.

"You can see now why I'm a little worried." Sara said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm going to go with him to the funeral tomorrow, I'll keep a watchful eye on him." Sara said a little upset shrugging her shoulders.

Morgan looks through all the the camera footage and finally found Cassie. She followed her through the college with her group of friends. There were a few guys in this group but no one was wearing a flannel. However once cassie entered the frat party Morgan lost her.

"Hey, I heard you might need some help." Greg asked taking the vacant seat next to her.

"Where were you an hour ago?" She teased. "I followed it up until she got to the party. I'm just waiting for her to leave."

"Okay."

"You worked the original McBride murders with Nick and Sara?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, that case couldn't have come at a weirder time."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked hoping to get some insight.

"Well, Grissom was away at a conference. Catherine was dealing with some family stuff so she was a little preoccupied. I was still a relatively new field mouse. So Nick was technically lead on the case." Greg said thinking back.

"Technically?" Morgan asked and Greg made a face as he stood up and closed the door.

"Don't say anything..." Greg said. "Nick had been buried alive about a month or so before that. He was still dealing with it when we caught the case."

"Are you saying he shouldn't have worked the case?"

"No, no, of course not. If he hadn't we probably wouldn't have found Cassie alive. I trust Nick's judgement to this day. All I'm saying is that we didn't know how to help Nick through this, so we probably didn't do everything we could have. But after the McBride case, it was like Nick started to feel better. She was able to relate and help Nick. I think that's why they've stayed in touch all this time." Greg said trying to give Morgan insight but protect Nick at the same time.

"She's leaving..." Morgan said pointing to the screen.

"And that looks like your mystery flannel man." Greg said taking a picture of the man.

The video shows the man following Cassie out. The man grabbed Cassie hard and yelled something at her. Unfortunately there was no audio. Cassie reacted by slapping him. She walked away. Greg and Morgan both noticed that when Cassie left she was using her phone. Morgan took the photo hot of the printer and ran to DB's office.

* * *

><p>Nick lazily knocked on the door. In his drunken stubborn state he did listen to his subconscious and went looking for someone to talk to, hoping it would calm his nerves because the beer in his hand did nothing. Nick growled as he knocked again. When no one came, he hung his head in defeat. Nick finished his beer upset as he sat down on the steps of this porch. Nick tossed his beer bottle causing it to break as he held his head.<p>

"Nick... Nick, is that you?" A scared voice said from behind the door.

"Judy? Where's Al?" Nick said getting to his feet suddenly embarrassed. He intended to meet with Doc Robbins but instead scared his wife.

"He's at work. It's two in the morning. Is everything alright?" Judy Robbins said stepping outside adjusting her sweater to the cool breeze.

"No, I'm sorry to bother you... I guess, I didn't realize what time it was... Sorry." Nick said awkwardly as he turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry about your friend..." She said and Nick turned around his reddened eyes started to become glassy. "Al, told me. Do you want to come inside? I can fix you a cup of coffee, and we can talk." She asked as she walked towards him. She ignored the fact that he smelt like a cheap brewery. She knew that Nick came here for a reason, and wanted to help him.

"Talk about what?" Nick said starting to become angry and upset.

"We can talk about your friend, the lab, or even the weather. I can see that you're upset. I can't imagine what you are going through, but you shouldn't be alone." Judy said mother like, Nick wiped his eyes and sniffled a little.

"Okay." He whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think?<p> 


	6. Escape

For Cassie

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

* * *

><p><strong>Escape<strong>

Sara knocked on Nick's door. Sara was able to talk Nick into letting her bring him to the funeral. It did not take much persuasion given Nick's drunken state. Sara took a peek in the window and again saw Sam. She could see that the dog was sad too. Nick opened the door.

Nick had stayed at the Robbins until Mrs. Robbins went to bed, and even though she offered for him to stay there. Nick left. The alcohol wasn't helping. Not knowing the status of the case wasn't helping. Talking was not helping. He felt helpless and useless at the same time.

"Hey..." Nick said as he closed his door behind him. He took a deep sigh as they walked to her car. Sara couldn't help but notice the hint of alcohol on his breath and person that was weakly masked by some cologne, aftershave, and a breath mint. His eyes were reddened still with sadness, and she could see that he was depressed.

"This is a good church." Sara said but got no response from Nick. Nick just blankly stared out the window. As they pulled into the church parking lot, Sara looked over at her friend who continued to stare at the window. "Nick, you know I'm here for you." Sara said and Nick just nodded a little before leaving.

As Sara followed Nick she noticed that the clouds above began to turn for the worse. Nick couldn't help but notice this too. Sara worried about her longtime friend. She felt like she was handling a bomb. She wanted Nick to know that he could talk to her, but did not want to push to him too much and cause him to shut down. Nick Stokes was a true stubborn Texan, if he did not want to talk he was not going to talk, and if he did not want to be found there was no finding him.

Nick and Sara dreadfully walk inside the church. This was the last place either of them wanted to be. The funeral of an eighteen year old was terrible all in itself, but then add the fact that she was murdered and that she was a friend. Nick walked up to Sage and he greeted her with a small hug. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh, Nick..." She said crying in his grasp. Nick did little to comfort her. He was very distant. Sage touched his forehead as if searching for his third eye like she had done so many years ago. He turned his head away from her and walked away.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need let me know." Sara said hugging Sage.

"I will. Thank you." Sage said quietly. Sara followed Nick as he stood off in the corner just staring at Cassie in the casket. Sara was unsure what to do, so she just rubbed his arm trying to console him.

"What are we doing here?" They heard an older man say quite loudly as him and his aide entered the church. Nick immediately stiffened up as he recognized the voice to be that of Cassie's grandfather.

"You need to keep your voice down, Mr. Christley." His aide said with a thick Jamaican accent. He waves excitedly at Sage and then looked sad when he saw her upset.

"Why is Sage upset?! Sage, dear, what's wrong?" The grandfather said shocked. Sara had remembered Nick saying something about the grandfather suffering from Alzheimer's or dementia.

"Jack..." Sage whispered as she barely kept her composure.

"What's wrong dear?" He says, he looks past Sage and sees Cassie lying in the casket. "Is that Cassie?!" He said running to the casket.

"Come on, mr. Christley." His aide said trying to console him.

"Oh my poor cassie. Oh my... Where's Nina? Does Nina know? Oh my poor baby. How'd it happened?!" Jack cried out. His aide brought him to another room.

Sara wiped her eyes, as she took looked around the room and there was not a dry eye in the place. The grandfather's raw emotion pushed everyone off the threshold. Everyone was barely holding it together but not now. Sara looked to her side and realized that Nick was gone.

"Nick!" Sara called out as she had to run out of the church to catch up with him. "Nick..." She said finally catching his arm only for him to jerk it away. "Nick, please stop." She said grabbing his arm making him face her. He again pulled his arm away.

"Leave me alone... I can't do this. I need to be alone." Nick said angry as he pushed Sara away.

"Nick, let me bring you home." She said and only got a groan from Nick as he jogged across the street in traffic and jumped on the bus.

Sara attempted to follow the bus. She was really worried about him. By the time she had gotten back to her car to follow the bus was gone. She had went to all of the bars that Nick had ever frequented and he wasn't home. After hours of searching, Sara headed back to the lab for help.

Sara felt like she had failed her friend. She said she would keep a watchful eye on him and she failed. Who knows where Nick is now. Sara knew deep down inside that this wouldn't end well for anyone. She found DB down in PD as he watched Finn have a second interview with Elizabeth Tyson. DB wanted to talk to Sage but the timing was too much for her. He planned to try again tomorrow.

"Hey, Sara. How was the funeral?" DB asked as he gave all her attention.

"I need to talk to you." Sara said upset as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... Finn sat with Elizabeth Tyson hoping to get more information because the idea that Cassie's best friend didn't know about a boyfriend didn't sit well with anyone. So Finn took another crack at it with Crawford by her side.<p>

"So, Elizabeth, how long had you and Cassie been friends?" Finn asked smiling.

"When she came over to our school I was giving her a tour. We liked a lot of the same things, and she was really nice." Elizabeth said still upset.

"I take it you guys told each other everything." Finn said.

"Yeah..." Elizabeth said getting uncomfortable and quite.

"You understand that I'm here to help your friend. I want to find out who hurt her. I need your help. If you know something, say something. Finn pleaded.

"At first..." Elizabeth started but stopped. "At first I thought they were cute, we all did... But they broke up right before we came out here. She was going to study arts and photography as am I. She told me it was a bad breakup."

"Did she say why they broke up?"

"He was kind of possessive. Always texting her. Checking up on her. But I think he hit her, she didn't say. After they broke up she spent the night at my house and she didn't want to talk about it. The next morning I saw her packing all of her concealer on her eye. I wish I could tell you more, but I only met him once. He didn't go to our school, I don't think. I think he graduated the year before." Elizabeth said trying to recall everything.

"Is this him?" Finn asked showing her a photo that they took from the security footage.

"Yes! This is him. James... I wish I could remember his last name." Elizabeth said getting upset.

Meanwhile in an office nearby. DB could feel the Sara's worry before she spoke and already had an idea of what it was about.

"I'm worried, DB. Nick got really upset at the funeral and stormed off. I'm worried that he's been bottling it all up and it's starting to spill off. I can't find him. I looked at all bars that I think he could be at, and he's not home. He won't respond to any of my texts or calls." Sara said as if shooting off like a gallant gun. DB released a deep sigh and hung his head as he pulled his phone out.

"Did he say anything to you?" DB said paying most attention to his phone.

"He told me that he can't do this and to leave him alone." Sara said and then saw his face change.

"He's here." DB said showing her his phone. Sara choose to ignore the fact that DB could be tracking Nick's phone activity, or any of there phones. Before either of them could react they heard a commotion out in the bull pen. They go towards the commotion and see a frustrated Nick yelling at a now overwhelmed Finn.

"He hit her!" Nick yelled frustrated but swayed a little. Nick then turned his attention to DB. "You... You better have something to tell me!" He said pointing at DB.

"Nick, you need to relax." DB said trying to calm the situation. The more Nick spoke and moved it became more and more clear that he was intoxicated. It also, smelt like he bathed in a whiskey beer bath.

"You want me to relax?! Relax..." Nick sinisterly chuckled as he looked around the room obviously up to no good.

"I need you to calm down, Nick. I don't think you are in a good place right now."

"It'd be different if it was someone you cared about as you've proven over and over again, boss." Nick said putting extra emphasis on boss. He chuckled again, clearly still upset. "I'm just a pathetic drunk, right? No family, so why should I care?" Nick turned around and swung knocking all of the fliers off of the desk, startling poor Judy. The room got quiet, as Nick took a minute and was able to calm down a little.

"Nick..." Sara whispered as Nick wiped his face.

"I'm sorry, Judy... I got a voicemail on my phone. That's why I'm here." Nick said his voice losing the slur and his shout.

"Who is it from?"

"Cassie..." Nick said taking his phone out and putting it on the counter. Nick turned around away from the phone as if facing it would be too much.

"Hey, Nick..." Cassie's raspy voice sounded scared and a little shaky. Nick could almost see her talking to him. "I wanted to surprise you. I came to town to look at school, but I let Elizabeth talk me into going to this frat party and now I can't find her and I really just need to get home. I shouldn't have come I knew this was a bad idea. I didn't want Sage to get mad, and I didn't know who else to call. Don't worry I'll call her, everything is a lesson right? I'll give you a call tomorrow, love you. Some surprise, right?"

* * *

><p>Please Review! Poor Nicky! What do you think will happen?<p> 


	7. Rogue

For Cassie

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue<strong>

Nick wipes his eyes as he growls upset. He couldn't help but feel like he let her down. She reached out for his help and didn't get it. Nick had no idea how to work his phone and thought that maybe if he had learned that maybe he would have gotten the voicemail earlier or maybe even gotten the call.

"What is taking so long?! Cassie did everything right! She fought whoever did this. She got their DNA!" Nick yelled grabbing his head.

"Nick, why don't you hang out in my office, so you can sober up?" DB offered.

"Really? I feel like I'm losing my mind! You can't hide the fact that you can't do your job behind me being drunk! I've stayed out of your way, so what you could stand by and do nothing?!" Nick yelled upset. The more his thoughts festered in his head the angrier he got.

"Stokes!" Ecklie shouted.

"What?!" Nick said not backing down, ignoring Sara's quiet pleas to stop.

"You need to calm down!"

"Calm down?! Go to hell!"

"Calm down!"

"I don't remember telling you to calm down when your daughter was kidnapped." Nick said and then turned his attention to DB. "Or when your granddaughter was taken. I worked hard to help out to get them back. Cassie wasn't taken, she's dead... I'm not going to see her again... Hypocrites." Nick said seething in anger. He began pacing around still angry. "I've been watching my phone, waiting to hear something. It's been nothing. Not even a courtesy call, but then I get that voicemail. That voicemail... She tried to call me for help, and I... I..." Nick yelled as he grabbed his phone and threw it on the ground as if spiking a football. "Tell me something!"

"Where is your weapon? Are you carrying?" Ecklie asked in an authoritative tone. It was common knowledge that Nick carried all the time, but Ecklie did not want to share any information with Nick given his emotional and physical state.

"Oh, Conrad." Nick said with a drunken smile. He unbuttoned his coat and unholstered his trustee sidearm in a very swift and quick motion causing everyone to go uneasy. "You know... I'm not the problem." Nick said as he released the clip catching it before it could hit the ground. He firmly placed it on the counter, and voided the one in the chamber catching it before it too could get out of his grasp. He then placed the weapon on the counter, and left. The small voice in his head was starting to grow quiet but with one final plea to leave before he did something he would regret.

Finn went with DB to his office to talk about the case as Greg followed too. DB needed to do some damage control, but Nick's words weighed heavy on his mind. DB had been so focused on trying to make sure if they got a case it would stick, that maybe Nick was right. They didn't have much of a case.

"Listen, I know we wanted to wait to talk to Sage, but we have to find out who Cassie's boyfriend is." Finn said putting her hands together. DB looked at the remains of Nick's broken phone.

"Facial recognition brought up nothing. DNA brought up nothing. We need to be more aggressive in this investigation or we aren't going to find Cassie's murderer." Greg said passionate.

"You saw how Nick reacted. If we don't find something out soon, Nick will and it will not end well. We need to go find out who did this before Nick does. He watched the interrogation, you saw how he reacted, and he is already a couple steps ahead of us." Finn argued.

"Alright. Greg, release the photo to the media and put out a bolo out on Nick and his truck. Finn, go talk to Sage. Keep me updated." DB ordered.

* * *

><p>Moments earlier, Sara followed Nick to the garage. Nick was like a wild freight train. Sara could feel his anger in his trail. She tried to call his name but Nick couldn't hear her. Nick was too far gone, lost in his own head by his own thoughts. The voicemail was the final straw. He wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't think straight.<p>

"Nick, please stop. Talk to me." Sara said grabbing his arm. Nick quickly pulled it away.

"What do you want me to say? I let her down! She called me and I wasn't there's!" Nick said distraught as tears ran down his cheek. "And... They're in there doing what... Huh? Nothing! They're sitting on their hands!" Nick said upset. Nick began shaking his head as he turned away. Sara reached out for him, and Nick turned around in a fury, startling Sara.

"Nick..."

"If they aren't going to do something, I will!" Nick yelled as he walked away. Sara tried to reach out for him again, but Nick pulled away violently causing Sara to lose her balance and fall. Nick turned to see his friend on the ground. Nick grabbed his head as he felt himself losing control. "I can't standby as they do nothing." Nick said leaving with waiting for Sara to respond. Nick jumped in his truck and took off before Sara made it to her feet.

* * *

><p>Finn and Crawford arrived at the hotel that Sage was staying at, Finn noticed that the rain had eased up significantly, and it even looked like the sun was trying to peek its head through the ugly clouds. Finn caught up with Crawford. You could almost feel the sadness the closer you got to her room. Finn silently prayed that they would find Nick inside. Crawford knocked on the door and Sage answered it and she was alone.<p>

"Hello..." She said still in her funeral attire with red teary eyes.

"Hello, Sage, we need to ask you some questions." Finn said, Sage opened the door for them.

"Please, come in." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Was Cassie dating anyone?" Finn asked and Sage immediately started sobbing.

"He did it. Didn't he?" She said still crying.

"We just need to talk to him..."

"Don't! Don't lie to me!" Sage yelled upset, but she saw a confused sad look on Finn's face. "Nick... Nick was just here and wanted to know where he was." Sage said sad wiping her tired eyes.

"What's his name?" Crawford asked.

"Jameson Furze. I will tell you the same thing i told Nick if I knew where the SOB was I would have said something. I didn't know he came out to Vegas." She sat angry with herself.

Finn and Crawford left just as quickly as when they got there. The team's fears were starting to look like they were becoming a terrible reality. The forbidden 'R' word was threatenting to resurface. Finn immediately called DB.

"Russell."

"Russell, it's Finn. Suspect's name is Jameson Furze. Nick is looking for the boyfriend we must have just missed him." Finn said upset as her Crawford got ready to leave.

"Have Crawford call a judge for a warrant for the boyfriend's phone. I'm trying to locate Nick's truck with the GPS. Keep me updated." DB said hanging up.

DB was not happy to find out that Nick took his truck. In his state he should not have been driving. Not to mention, that a DUI could be a career killer. However, it was obvious that Nick was not thinking abut his career or the team. Nick was not thinking. DB hangs up with Finn, and leaves trying to think. Just when he thought he had a plan, he saw Doc Robbins' wife. When DB turned the corner he saw that she had Sam.

"Judy?" DB called out to her.

"Hello, Mr. Russell. I'm sorry to bother you I didn't know what to do. I called Al and he told me to see you." she said.

"What's going on?" He said kneeling down to pet Sam who seemed just as sad as everyone felt.

"Nick came over a little while ago and dropped Sam off. He asked me to watch him... I think he was drinking. I've never seen him like that before he looked so angry and upset. I don't mind watching Sam. I just wanted to let someone know. I know that Nick is going through some stuff." Judy said holding the leash.

"Thank you for letting me know. If Nick gets in contact with you please let me know." DB said seeing Sara get off the elevator. Sara looked mentally exhausted. She marched over to DB.

"I need to talk to you... Alone." Sara said as a tear snuck out. DB quickly escorted a very shocked Sara into his office unsure what to say or do. He knew that she had been searching for Nick too.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked.

"DB, I got a really disturbing voicemail from Nick. I'm afraid... I think he's going to do something very stupid. We've got to find him!" Sara said as she went digging into her purse with nervous hands.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think? I got the idea that a delayed voicemail would push Nick "over the edge" because I know when I get them I'm angry. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	8. Justice

For Cassie ch8

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

* * *

><p><strong>Justice<strong>

Nick takes a long thirsty drink of his last beer as he sat in his truck as he stared at the house that held this pathetic coward that took away his friend. Memories of Cassie flooded his already overwhelmed mind. Nick could hear her laugh and still see her smile. However these thoughts turned grim as he remembered seeing her laying on the morgue slab and the idea of someone using her as a punching bag did not sit well with him either. He finished his beer and tossed on the floor of his truck with the others.

He knew he should not be here. He knew what he was about to do wouldn't end well. It couldn't end well. He was determined not to be stopped until he got what you came here for, there was no turning back. He could hear Cassie begging him to leave but the thought of her gone or on the autopsy table infuriated him more quieting her pleas.

Nick gets out of his truck taking off his tie throwing it thru the open window. His jacket soon followed, as he walks over to the house he begins to roll up his sleeves. He swayed a little as the alcohol started to make him a little unsteady on his feet. His appearance was already very disheveled. He hadn't slept or eaten in days. As he approaches the door he lets out a vicious growl as he kicks the door down, almost sending off its hinges. The man at the center of Nick's attention stumbles holding his bloody nose.

"Mr. Jameson Furze, remember me?" Nick said as he stood in front of the young man. Nick had met him once, only briefly, at Cassie's graduation. Nick remembered the way they looked at each other. It pays to be observant.

Furze got scared and choose to ignore the pain in his nose and try to run with emphasis on the word try. Nick grabbed his and threw him against the wall, punching him hard across the face. Nick brought his fist back to swing again, but Furze ducked right in time, sending Nick's hand deep in the drywall. Furze crawled away digging in the end table as Nick struggle to pull his hand from the wall.

Once Nick yanked his hand free from the wall he turned his attention back to Furze was now aiming a gun at Nick. Nick just smiled as he continued to walk towards Furze.

"Get back... or I'll shoot." Furze said with a fear stricken voice. Nick just chuckled, even when Furze clicked the safety off. "I'm serious." He said but Nick walked closer until the weapon was just about pressing against his chest.

"What makes you think I have any intention of leaving this house alive? I know you killed Cassie." Nick said coldly. Nick made daring grab for the weapon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside... Finn and Crawford were able to determine that Nick was in the area but unable to pinpoint a location. They scan the area looking for anything out of the ordinary.<p>

"There! That's Nick's truck." Finn called out. Crawford quickly pulled next to it. Finn could see that the window was down and that all of Nick's stuff was still inside. His jacket, tie, and his empties... Finn felt the seat and could still smell his cologne. It was faint but she knew that must have just missed him. She began to scan and look around hoping to see something that would give her a clue. Finn was worried. She could almost feel his anguish. The pit in her stomach began to grew as she felt uneasy?

"Doors unlocked." Crawford pointed out. He began to call for backup as he scanned the neighborhood as did Finn. The mailboxes were clumped together and the house numbers weren't easily visible. "There! Blue house." He said seeing that the front door was barely hanging on.

As they started to walk closer to the house in question. They heard gunfire coming from within the house. At least two shots. They both dove for cover, as Crawford got back on the radio.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab Sara had gotten enough bearing to figure out how to play the voicemail. Sara's put the phone on speaker before handing it to DB.<p>

"Sara, it's me..." Nick said his words slurred. "I tried... I tried to be strong, and out of the way. I thought that that would be best. I thought I could just drink this sadness away. I miss her so much..." Nick said crying on the phone. "I have to get justice for her. She deserved it. She didn't deserve to be some scumbag's punching bag, or to... To be thrown away. I'm sorry, but I think today is my day... Goodbye Sara." Nick said hanging up. DB looked up and could see the tears rolling down her face.

"He's going to do something stupid. I've never heard him like that before. I can't find him anywhere." Sara cried, she can not express how worried she truly felt.

"Russell." Officer Mitchell said from the doorway.

"What?"

"Crawford just called shots fired outside of Eugene Loucks residence. Mr. Loucks is the uncle of your prime suspect in the McBride case. Jameson Furze." Mitchell said giving DB the folder.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think will happen next?<p> 


	9. Underdog

For Cassie

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description?

* * *

><p><strong>Underdog<strong>

_Nick yawned as he sat with Sage. They were in the crowd as Cassie stretches and warms up a little in the water. This was the state finals. Cassie was super nervous, she was the smallest girl from the smallest school. Due to a sectional seating fluke Cassie was able to get in, and now she was here. Nick had to make the trip out, so once his shift ended he packed some things and drove out._

_The shot was fired and they were off. Nick had not been to many of Cassie's swim meets, so he was glad he made it to this one. Nick and Sage had tried to ease Cassie's nerves. They were already so proud of her, it didn't matter what happened at the race._

_Cassie was able to keep up with everyone, until they made the turn around. It was like she exploded off the wall, or that she got the strength of Michael Phelps and Tracy Caulkins. She started to pull ahead and the crowd reacted. Nick stood up as did Sage. Sage grabbed Nick's arm as she cheered._

_"Go Cassie!" Sage cheered as Nick watched in utter awe._

_Cassie and another girl were neck and neck. The place reminding Nick of his old football games. The pressure was enormous, all the training and practices led to this moment right here, this one race. They heard the referee blow his whistle and signaled that Cassie won._

_"She won?" Nick asked shocked. Sage erupted in an excitement. They shared a quick hug before Nick turned and jumped the barrier and ran to her. Cassie took off her goggles as she started to cry tears of joy._

_"You did it!" Nick exclaimed happy as could be, glowing with a fatherly like pride. He picked her up out of the pool and hugged her and Sage joined too._

_"We couldn't be more proud of you." Sage whispered to her as she kissed her forehead._

* * *

><p>Finn and Crawford go to the door. They hear some groaning and some weak fighting. Crawford peaks his head in only for a second. The house shows signs of an obvious struggle with a couple blood drops.<p>

"LVPD!" Crawford yelled pushing the remainder of the door down to get a better view. They got no response. Crawford slowly went in as Finn cautiously follows. They look into the living room and see Nick awkwardly holding the gun with one hand and the throat of the suspect by the other.

"No one has been shot. Jameson tried... but it was too much gun for him. Wasn't it?" Nick said burping a little. He stood there very casual as he had a gun in one hand, and Furze's neck. However Nick had a big blood spot forming on his right side.

"Nick, I need you to put the gun down, and get away from him." Crawford said calmly put still had a steady aim on Nick.

"I'm not going to do that. Not until he admits what he did... or you make me." Nick said very coldly.

"Shoot him... he's... crazy." Furze choked out as Nick's grip tightened. Nick slammed the young man down hard and put his foot on his neck holding him there.

"I will kill you in front of them." Nick said as he punched Furze.

"Nick, stop!" Crawford yelled but Nick ignored him and struck him again. Nick raised his fist again when he hears Crawford click the safety off. Nick slows his assault briefly.

Nick sits on the arm the couch but kept his foot on Furze's throat holding him down. Nick uses his free hand to touch the wet spot on his side. Furze had taken the brunt of the abuse, and even though he got a shot off, he was still losing.

"Isn't this how this is suppose to end?" Nick said rubbing his face.

"What do you mean?" Crawford said still holding his aim fearing that Nick could turn the gun on himself.

"I... I... I've been drinking... And thinking." A deadly combination in itself. "I just wanted to see her grow up. She could've been somebody. I can't believe she's gone." Nick said wiping his eyes.

"Hey, man. Look, you've been shot. Put the gun down so we can fix this..." Crawford said trying to reason with Nick as Finn just watched frozen.

"Fix what? There is nothing to fix... Cassie is dead. I will never see her again." Nick said still sad.

"Please, help... Me... I didn't... Hurt her..." Furze said as he tried to pry himself free but Nick stood up apply more pressure.

"Shut up! I know you killed her. How could you do that to her? You threw her away?!" Nick yelled, he tried to tighten his grip on the gun but couldn't. He didn't hold the gun in the most aggressive manner but it still made them nervous. Crawford and Finn both realized that they were losing control of the situation and they still didn't have any back up.

"Nick, you can't do this. Listen, man, you're upset and you're drunk. You are not thinking straight." Crawford said still trying to reason with him.

"Shut up..." Nick said coldly.

"Nick, Cassie would not want this. We have enough evidence. We don't need a confession..." Finn said finally speaking up but was interrupted by Nick yelling.

"I need it!" Nick yelled, then there was silence. "Evidence... You have no evidence or else, he'd be sitting in lock up instead of here with me. Don't lie to me!" Nick said still upset.

"Please, Nick, you gotta stop. You've been shot you could be really hurt. We need to get you help..." Finn said but Nick groaned upset in response as he puts the weapon in his other hand and in a more threatening manner.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Nick yelled upset.

"Nick..." Finn said but was interrupted by Nick.

"You don't understand, so just be quiet. I told you, I'm not leaving!" Nick said staring down Crawford. "Unless, you shoot me. You gonna shoot me? Shoot me!" Nick said as he applied more pressure to Furze's neck.

* * *

><p>Please review! What do you think?<p> 


	10. Sorrow

For Cassie ch10

Cassie McBride was saved in gumdrops. Nick was able to watch her grow over the years, but what happens when a body is discovered that matches her description? This chapter is a little short, but it works.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrow<strong>

"Shoot me!" DB and Sara heard as they entered the house. Nick continued to yell and taunt Crawford. Sara knew this was going to end bad from the moment it begun. As they enter the room, they see Nick raise his fist to strike Furze again.

"Nick, stop!" Sara yelled as she pushed through everyone. Nick stopped and looked at her with helpless eyes with a small glimpse of this unknown darkness that only showed its head briefly. The only other time that she saw this look was after they rescued him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Nick stuttered.

"This isn't going to bring Cassie back." Sara said.

"I know... I'm drunk, not dumb. I had to do something while they sat in their hands! What do you expect me to do?!" Nick yelled angry.

"You're right. Okay, you were right. I didn't understand before, and I won't understand how she helped you... But Nick this isn't the way. Put the gun down." Sara pleaded and it got quiet, and it looked like Sara's words carried some weight to Nick's previous deaf ears.

"Y'all... Y'all, should've just left me in that box... This shouldn't be happening. I feel like I'm losing my mind!" Nick said as he grabbed his hair. Nick took a deep breath and started to awkwardly unloads the gun and tosses it to them but before anyone could relax Nick grabbed Furze by his throat handling him like a rag doll.

"Everyone relax. No one has to get hurt." DB said getting in front of the guns trying to close the gap to Nick, but Nick staggered back a little.

"DB, I've been a disaster since I came to Vegas." Nick chuckled sadly and only Sara knew the truly knew how right Nick was. It seemed like Nick had several close calls since he walked off the plane almost 15 years ago.

"How can we end this peacefully?" DB asked and Nick chuckled and then turned serious.

"Don't mock me... I said I'm not leaving until he admits to what he did. I know he did it. He has scratches on his neck... He killed her!" Nick said looking at Furze's beaten face.

"I didn't..." Furze groaned, Nick became frustrated and slammed Furze down. DB put a glove on and touched the blood pool that had previously served as Furze's pillow.

"So, this blood isn't going to match the blood we found under Cassie's nail?" DB asked, realizing that the only chance they had at ending this is if Furze confessed. The room got very quiet.

"Okay... Okay..." Furze said defeated as he started to cry. "I didn't mean too... I was so upset when she broke up with me, so I followed her up here so I could win her back. She didn't want anything to do with me, and she was flirting with those douchebags at the frat party. I followed her out and she hit me. I tried to let it go, and go for a walk but I couldn't I was so upset. How could she not realize how much I loved her?! I pushed her into the alleyway, and she scratched me. So I grabbed her and shook her. She stopped and I realized what, I had done, I hid her and her stuff and got the hell out of there... I'm sorry. I loved her." Furze confessed. Nick thought he'd feel a little relieved but he felt more enraged than he ever did before.

Nick grabbed Furze and squeezed his throat tightly. Nick started to feel like he was having trouble breathing but he ignored it. Nick had a mixture of emotions and the excessive amount of alcohol in his system certainly didn't help matters. Even though, Nick still felt enraged that walls he had built around him had finally come crumbling down. The adrenaline was quickly fading away as the pain came that was with his gunshot. The dizziness that came with binge drinking, and blood loss.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?!" Nick yelled as his eyes got glassy and a tear slipped out. "You took the... You..." Nick said upset as he started to breakdown.

"Nick, you know she doesn't want you to do this. He confessed, we got him... You can still hear her cant you?" DB asked as Nick continued to fight his tears. Nick slowly nods. "What is she saying?"

"She wants to know why I didn't protect her? Why didn't I pick up my phone? I miss her so much... I can still hear her laugh..." Nick said upset as more tears threatened to spill over.

Nick pulled Furze up to face him. The room stood still. No one knew what was going to happen next. Tears freely flowed down Nick's face as furze looked like he was awaiting and almost expecting and accepting his death. Nick pushed Furze's limp body towards them as he fell to his knees sobbing. Sara ran to him, holding the shambles that was once her friend.

"I got you." Sara whispered as she too started to get emotional.

"I'm sorry..." Nick cried as he gripped tightly onto Sara. As all this pent up angry and sadness finally came out through Nick's tightly guarded heart. DB grabbed a cloth and went to Nick holding pressure on his wound. Crawford got on the radio and called for EMS for Nick and Furze. Furze was barely conscious and badly beaten.

* * *

><p>Please review! What do you think? What is in store next?<p> 


End file.
